


The Vanity Mirror

by monsterintheballroom



Series: Hackle [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hackle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterintheballroom/pseuds/monsterintheballroom
Summary: Just a little insight into the Hackle household. Hackle drabble





	The Vanity Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea, when I saw a picture of a beautiful vintage vanity mirror.

Hecate transfers herself into Ada´s bedroom, where her wife is already waiting for her in bed. Ada doesn´t look up from her book, when Hecate appears cos the younger woman is like a Swiss clockwork and always shows up at the exact same time after she made her final round. Ada just waits for her to get ready for bed beforeshe puts down her book.  
Hecate is usually using magic to get ready for bed but sometimes, when the day has been stressful, she likes to take things slowly. Today is one of these days. Hecate walks over to Ada´s vanity mirror, that stands opposite of Ada´s bed. Hecate knows, that she has Ada´s full attention now and secretly enjoys, how her wife is following her with her eyes. Letting her eyes travel over her curves, when she sits down. Ada doesn´t say a word, she knows that Hecate needs a moment for herself. Her eyes follow Hecate´s hands, watching closely how Hecate removes one pin after another. Their eyes meet in the mirror after Hecate let her hair fall down her small shoulders and Ada gets up. She waves her hand around and the candles in the room magically lit and music is playing softly in the background.  
Ada steps behind Hecate, takes her brush and begins to brush Hecate´s hair. Hecate leans back and Ada can feel how her wife is relaxing under her touch. Ada plants a kiss on top of Hecate´s head and puts the brush aside. She takes Hecate´s hand and guides her to the fireplace, where a bathtub appears. Ada looks at Hecate and she just smiles thankfully back at her cos this is exactly what she needs. Ada casts an undressing spell over them and gets into the tub, where only moments later Hecate sinks into her arms. Letting the stress of the day behind her.  
  
  
The End


End file.
